Containers for products which could be harmful to children (such as medicines, pharmaceuticals, nutriceuticals, etc.) have been designed to make it difficult for children to open them, while allowing access by adults. These containers are often referred to as “child-resistant” containers. A challenge in the past, however, is that many such products are used by older adults, or adults with disabilities. The extent of dexterity loss, through age or disability or otherwise, makes the use of these child-resistant containers difficult for some.
Various attempts have been made, therefore, to provide a child-resistant container which is difficult for a child to open but easy for an adult to open, even where the adult has diminished dexterity for any reason. Many of these designs, however, can be difficult to manufacture cheaply, and some require multiple parts or difficult molding techniques.
There exists a need to provide a child-resistant container that can be easily and cheaply manufactured, while remaining difficult for a child to open but easy for an adult to open.